


Sweaty

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ass Play, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Breast Play, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Helping each other out, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sharing a Bed, Stress Relief, Stripping, Sweat, Sweatpants, Training, not all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lloyd admires a lot about Skylor.  She's cute, funny, powerful, a great cook, athletic, and has a great body.Today, Skylor is also really sweaty, and it just so happens to be enough to break Lloyd's restraints.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Skylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweaty

Neither Lloyd nor Skylor seemed to have any plans to settle down or pursue romantic relationships. Lloyd was focused fully on training and work, with no concern for crushes, and Skylor felt quite the same since agreeing to join the team for a new assignment.

It was the third week since the recent disappearances of civilians all over the city, and in the midst of scouring the large area for clues or witnesses, the ninja had come across Skylor at her noodle shop. Having someone who lived in the city join in seemed like a good idea, and Skylor readily accepted. Clearly, she had been itching for some action for a while.

But now, after three weeks, the search had led to a dead end and the team reluctantly agreed to return back to the Monastery to train and wait for something to happen. There weren’t any new reports of missing people, which meant there were no more fresh ties to follow.

Lloyd and Skylor both trained hard. Dedicating most of their time to the sparring floor, the Green Ninja and Amber elemental spent most of the day in there, while the other ninja only spent a much less amount of time training. Lloyd would stretch at the start of his day, and Skylor would be there doing the same right with him. Hours went by of intense physical exercise and conditioning, and there seemed to be no stop in sight.

Lloyd liked to watch Skylor. As someone who often had to discipline himself regularly in the training room, he was glad to find someone who valued it as much as he did. Yeah, it meant that sometimes he would miss out on playing videogames with Jay and he didn’t spend much time on his phone these days, but he was certain that, one way or another, his training would pay off. 

Wu came by one of these days, after meditating, and commented on how stubborn Lloyd was. Yes, it reminded him of himself in some ways, but it reminded him more of _Garmadon._ The way that Lloyd would shut his eyes so intently in focus was what started to bear the resemblance. Often, he’d even bare his teeth as he lifted weights, and Wu found it hard not to picture a set of fangs in the place of Lloyd’s normal teeth.

_Could be the Oni in him_ , Wu thought to himself as he left the room. _Or his father._ Wu hung his head, hiding his face under his rice hat as he closed the door behind him. _Or both._

On the fourth day of training, Skylor had brought in a music player she bought from somewhere in the city and a pair of earbuds. Lloyd began to envy the redhead as she slid the player into her back pocket and plopped each bud in one ear, but she seemed to notice quickly and tossed Lloyd another pair from the small pile of things she’d brought in. “They’re wireless. Hope you don’t mind a little hip-hop.” With that, Skylor had given him a grin and turned back to her own warmup.

As the days went by, Lloyd found himself stealing glances over at Skylor while she worked, and she found herself returning his glances. It wasn’t that they hadn’t found each other attractive before – both were good-looking and took care of themselves rather well. The rest of the team were plenty attractive as well. It was just that working out together for so many hours meant that admiring one another from a distance was the only thing they found themselves doing besides exercising sometimes.

But neither of them wanted relationships now. Neither of them wanted that distraction when they were both already so focused on training themselves and being as ready as possible for the next threat. That meant that no matter how long Lloyd stared at Skylor’s body during her pushups – at how perfectly her chest heaved as she came up and down and how her ass was framed so nicely beneath her sweatpants, right within Lloyd’s reach – he would have to keep his admiring to himself and focus on his own exercises.

Skylor had spent a guilty amount of time staring as well, and it was hard not to when the blonde would usually discard his t-shirt and work out just like that. He was muscular, and although the size of his arms or abs didn’t rival that of Cole’s or Kai’s, he still had a torso that was more than enough to drool over. Skylor found herself loving how intense Lloyd looked when he would be lifting, and she eventually wound up purposely exercising closer to Lloyd where she had a clear view of his front. Was she ashamed to be ogling a boy like a lovestruck teenager? A little. Was she about to stop? Not at all.

One thing about Skylor was almost impossible to ignore after the first week. Watching the sweat running down Skylor’s bare back and down her legs caused Lloyd to hitch his breath. He had seen people sweating before, of course, but something about the way each drop danced its way down Skylor’s beautiful tanned skin got Lloyd excited. He’d often blame part of it on his heart already beating fast from the work, but he couldn’t deny how hot it looked, and how good it _smelled._

Usually the scent of a sweaty ninja would cause Lloyd to plug his nose and wave the culprit off to a shower. Usually it would be Kai or Jay or even Cole, and Lloyd would find himself rolling his eyes at the annoying stench.

With Skylor, instead, the smell was oddly wonderful. He could not only watch her while she worked hard to train her body that was already so beautifully toned, but there was always that strong, alluring smell that followed. It came off so overpowering and distracting, and only drew Lloyd’s attention to Skylor’s body even more.

It was no a week and a half since they both started training, and they were both nearing the end of their workout for the day. They would usually start and finish at the same time, just out of habit. This time, Skylor had spent most of the day kicking and punching at a padded sparring robot that Jay had made, and was clearing toying with it from how long the session was taking.

On Lloyd’s side, he now had finished his own sparring session, watching as the robot deactivated in front of him and zipped away into it’s container. This time, instead of moving on to his next exercise, Lloyd decided to watch Skylor nice and long today. Taking a seat on one of the benches close to where Skylor stood, Lloyd worked on slowly catching his breath and gulping down a bottle of water. As he put the bottle down and screwed the cap back on, he looked up to watch from behind as Skylor sent a swinging kick to the robot, forcing it to bounce back on its spring for a moment and then bounce right back. She was wearing those sweat pants again, and Lloyd gave up trying to not stare at her ass this time. Skylor was clearly focused on the robot, and she didn’t seem to mind his looks lately anyway. The worst she would do, he imagined, is stop right here and leave the room.

After a few more minutes of kicking and sweating, Skylor finally brought the spar to an end by blasting the robot with a lightning blast, forcing it to shut down. Her chest heaved and she bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she gasped for air. The sweat was practically pooling off of her now, accumulating in a small puddle on the floor, and her long red hair fell down like a veil, hiding away her face as she bent over like that.

“Got tired?” Lloyd asked, not used to seeing Skylor not properly finish a fight.

Skylor stood up, then, looking over at Lloyd from where he sat watching, and she grinned. “Yeah. Believe it or not, I do get tired sometimes.”

Lloyd was still watching a single drop of sweat sliding down Skylor’s bicep at an annoyingly slow rate. “Yeah, I guess so.”

There was a brief period of silence between the two while they watched each other intently, and soon enough, Skylor was checking Lloyd out as he did the same to her. Her mouth was already dry; she licked her lips slowly, alternating her eyes between Lloyd’s slowly heaving chest and his curious eyes. Their growing attraction for one another was far from subtle anymore, but they hadn’t yet spent this long just looking each other over so longingly. 

Lloyd cleared his throat as if he was about to speak, but he didn’t say anything. His mouth was dry, too, and he was tempted to take another swig from his water bottle. 

Skylor began to slowly walk forward, and Lloyd found himself doing the same. Feet became inches, and inches became centimeters, before their knees touched and the combined amount of sweat between the two of them rose up their noses instantly. Skylor had never paid attention to his height compared to hers, and she was content to find that they were both very similar. She didn’t have to look up to fix her eyes on his, but she didn’t doubt that her body would fit with his like a puzzle piece.

Skylor licked her lips again, looking Lloyd in the eye again, as if searching for permission. He merely gave her that curious and excited glint again, and so she reached in and took what she wanted. Skylor’s wet, full lips captured Lloyd’s in a forceful yet endearing kiss, all while pressing the rest of her body against his so she could feel him right on her. Lloyd responded quickly with almost equal force and passion, soon wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as humanly possible. He breathed her in, smiling against Skylor’s lips as he did so, and briefly ran his tongue over hers. With a soft, relieved moan, Skylor pressed further, and reached her own arms up to grab Lloyd’s strong, bare shoulders, running her hands up and down his arms over and over. They soon rolled over the shoulders and explored down Lloyd’s back, finally resting just above the hem of his shorts.

The need between them spread like a wildfire for a few more moments, and then they both pulled back at once. Skylor’s mouth hung open slightly, still tasting dry, and her eyes showed nothing but impatience to continue. Still, she resisted her urges for a moment and spoke. “I need to make sure we’re both okay with this.” The words came from Skylor’s mouth like heaving breaths, and she was still gasping for a bit of air as she finished.

Lloyd nodded, his hands wanting to reach back and out and take her. “I’m fine with this.”

“So am I,” Skylor purred, walking back up and falling back into Lloyd all over again, grabbing onto his shoulders and kissing him. As she pulled her lips from his, she added, “I don’t think we should be romantically involved.”

Lloyd kissed her again, and nodded. “I agree.” Just as fast, he was kissing her again, and his hands roamed down her back to grab Skylor’s ass through her sweat pants. She jumped a little and moaned excitedly into Lloyd’s mouth, and he could feel her lips curl into a smile against his. “We both like each other. Doesn’t have to mean anything more than that.” He gave her another wet kiss before adding, “At least, not at the moment.”

“Mhm,” Skylor nodded and hummed into him. She pulled back from his lips then and admired him, running her hands from his shoulders down his chest, slowly tracing her fingernails along every bump of his abs as she reached lower. She felt Lloyd shiver in response. “Gosh, you’re sweaty,” she mumbled as she went back to kissing him, and he chuckled.

“So are you,” he whispered. To emphasize his point, he dug his hands between them and ran his hands down to the waistband of Skylor’s sweat pants. Eagerly, he tugged on it and caused an even stronger whiff of sweaty smell to rise out from between her legs, and Skylor giggled at the pleased look on Lloyd’s face. 

“Got a thing for sweaty girls, do you?” she asked, lowering her voice to a more flirty level than she’d ever used on Lloyd. Pulling back from him entirely for a moment, Skylor reached down to grab Lloyd’s hands, and then tenderly brought them up to rest on her chest. “Does that get you excited, Lloyd?”

He didn’t answer with words, but he eagerly spread his fingers to grope her, and she sighed happily, shutting her eyes as she slowly rocked her hips in time with Lloyd squeezing her breasts through her bra. “You’re awfully good at that. You ever been with-?”

“No,” Lloyd answered quickly, leaning back in to kiss Skylor again. He pulled back. “I have to be honest – I’m just following my gut.”

“Whatever your gut is telling you is _good_ , so keep it up,” Skylor sighed again, leaning her head back for a moment and then bringing it back down to kiss Lloyd again. “I wasn’t thinking of going all the way, but...”

“We don’t have to,” Lloyd shook his head. “We’re just helping each other out.” He groaned out as Skylor grabbed his crotch, and she beamed at him.

“You’re so sweet,” Skylor complimented him. “And surprisingly patient.”

Lloyd grinned and brought his hands back to her ass, giving it a good slap. “Maybe not the best word for it.”

Skylor laughed. “Well, I don’t mind a little enthusiasm, either.” She decided to place her lips somewhere else now, leaning down to suck along his neck. He jolted a bit in response, and she rested a calming hand on his chest as he did. They stayed like that for a while, and both calmly listened to the sound of Skylor’s lips sliding and smacking along Lloyd’s neck. She lifted her head, then, leaving his neck wet, and looked at him for a while with a smile. “You know, you’re pretty hot.”

Lloyd almost snorted at her bluntness. “I mean, thanks. I can definitely say the same about you.”

“I still remember you when we first met on my dad’s island, though,” Skylor laughed at the memory as she pressed herself against Lloyd and let him wrap his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, going on. “You were still pretty fit, and you had a cute face, but your voice was a lot different back then.”

Lloyd rolled his eyes. That was something he got comments on a lot for the first year or two. “What? Was I really that much of a squeaker?”

“No, no, you always had a great voice,” Skylor shook her head, nestling into the crook of Lloyd’s neck. “It just wasn’t always so deep.”

Lloyd smirked, and only now did Skylor realize just how long Lloyd had been feeling her ass. “Do you want me to take the sweats off?” She asked sweetly, finding it amusing as a bit of red rose to Lloyd’s cheeks. One moment, he’d been so passionate and forceful, and now he was blushing at the thought of removing clothes.

“Y-yeah,” Lloyd nearly choked on the word, finding it hard not to smile. 

Skylor stepped back just a bit, rolling her hips and slowly running her own hands over her curves and her soft ass before hooking her thumbs inside the waistband. Skylor bent over slightly, giving Lloyd a kind view of her cleavage, and then pulled the sweat pants down her legs, noting how the sweat nearly made the material stick to her skin. Underneath, she was just wearing a pair of black underwear matching the bra holding her breasts in place, and she gave Lloyd a knowing smile and licked her lips again before kicking the ends of the pants off her feet and onto the floor. 

Lloyd’s mouth was even drier, and his eyes widened even further. Skylor enjoyed his young, sincere reaction, and was glad to feel so confident and free to be significantly less clothed around him. Making fun of Lloyd’s obviously stunned face, she picked up the discarded sweats and tossed them at Lloyd’s face, and they dropped gently into his hands. “There. Now you can smell me all you want after the day’s over...” Skylor walked back up to Lloyd with that same knowing smirk, and pressed into him, sliding her bare legs against his. 

Lloyd clearly liked the idea, and he tossed the pants onto the bench behind him for later, but he still had a confused look. “Aren’t you gonna need these back on to go back to your room?”

“No,” Skylor shook her head, and then leaned in to kiss him. “Your room is on the other side of the Monastery. The others aren’t hanging out that way. You can carry me if you want.”

Lloyd swallowed hard. “My room, huh?”

“Mhm,” Skylor hummed into Lloyd’s mouth, kissing him again and then urging him to pick her up. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing and allowing her red hair to freely fall down and tickle his face. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind lending me a pair of your own sweats, huh?”

Lloyd shrugged. “Fine with me.” He had already thought of a few different scenarios where Skylor could be walking through the Monastery in his pants and Jay or Kai might notice, and he was almost _certain_ that Zane or Pixal would notice...but he was far from worried about that now. If anything, it just turned him on more, and he began walking her out of the room with her in his hands, grabbing her sweats real quick before he forgot.

Awkwardly, Lloyd pushed past the door and attempted to close it behind him, but with Skylor’s fullness blocking his sight, his partner merely giggled and closed it for him. “Just worry about walking me down the hallway,” she reminded him.

Lloyd Garmadon had faced dozens of challenges in his life. Carrying a hot, sweaty girl down a hall to his room with no way of seeing where he was going had to be near the top of the list. The feeling of her chest pushing against his was invigorating, and he nearly tripped over the simple _floor_ before Skylor reached down – most likely using a bit of Gravity power, Lloyd assumed – and he straightened himself. She laughed, and he laughed with her.

“Am I at the room yet?”

Skylor turned her head. “Yes. Just a simple turn, Lloyd, and then open the- AH!” Skylor squealed in surprise as Lloyd nearly bashed her against the door, and she hit her head on his chin. She let out a small moan of pain as she rubbed her skin there, and saw him give her an apologetic smile as he rubbed his chin. “No big deal. You have plenty of time to make it up to me.” She winked.

Skylor hadn’t been in Lloyd’s room before, and hadn’t really known what to expect. To her satisfaction, Lloyd kept his room neat and tidy, unlike Jay’s room, which was covered in junk, and his bed waited there for both of them with the covers tucked tightly. With a small sound, Skylor hoisted her legs out from around Lloyd’s waist and let herself fall back onto the bed, with Lloyd falling right after her. The setting had changed so immensely with him so completely over her, but Skylor adapted quickly. Her legs tangled in a mess with his, and she pulled him down into a kiss before giving him a meaningful look. “Take your shorts off.”

Lloyd blushed, which Skylor found too darn cute, and he did as she asked. Seemingly trying to replicate what she had done, Lloyd hooked his thumbs in and tugged his shorts down, throwing them onto the floor beside the bed. Skylor raised an eyebrow at the impressive bulge that waited for her just beyond that last piece of clothing, and she reached down to give him a squeeze. “My, my...you _have_ grown up, haven’t you?”

Lloyd nearly _growled_ in response, clearly in a mess of feeling turned on and experiencing so many new feelings at once. “S-Skylor...ngh.”

She gave him another squeeze and pursed her lips. “If we’re not going all the way, then we can keep it covered up if you want.”

“N-no,” Lloyd muttered, nearly fiddling with his underwear himself. “It’s been uncomfortable _enough_ just watching you work out.”

“Oh, I bet,” Skylor nodded, watching Lloyd shut his eyes with each time she would slowly stroke him. “Besides, it’ll make my job _much_ easier.” She looked up at him cautiously, dragging her fingers along the hem of his underwear. “May I?”

Lloyd just whispered a quick, “yes,” before watching Skylor slowly grab onto the corners of his underwear and slowly slide them down his legs. His hardened erection sprang out in relief, nearly slapping Skylor in the nose as it came up to point in her direction. She grinned, and after pulling the underwear all the way off and tossing it onto the floor with Lloyd’s shorts, she rolled him over, now being on top. With another wink, Skylor slid herself down Lloyd’s body sexily, dragging a few wet kisses down his chest as she went, and then she came to stop where she could prop herself on her elbows and get a good look at Lloyd’s cock.

She wrapped one hand around the base, softly stroking it with her fingers as she watched Lloyd hitch his breath and watch her movements intently. With a bit more eagerness, Skylor began stroking the whole length, gradually getting faster as she went. A dirty image of Lloyd doing this same thing for himself appeared in her mind, and she didn’t mind imagining that was exactly what he did in the shower after a long day of training and watching her. 

She saw his needy look and dove down, taking the head into her mouth and sliding his length between her lips. Skylor was delighted to find that it felt so hard and warm inside her mouth, and she gave Lloyd a teasing eyebrow as his hips reacted by buckling up into her. She placed one hand on each thigh, holding Lloyd down significantly as he mouth went to work on his cock.

Lloyd groaned out, shutting his eyes. “Skylor, I...”

Skylor released him, making a small _pop_ sound as her lips parted and left him to lay there erect. “Almost there already?” She saw Lloyd’s embarrassed nod, and she giggled. “Don’t worry about it, tiger. We’ve _both_ been wanting this for a while. Although...” Skylor trailed off, looking Lloyd up and down, and then at herself, before smirking. “The others are gonna come looking for us eventually, so I have a great idea of how we can both get off together. You interested?”

Lloyd nodded, caught between curiosity and the need to be back in her mouth again. “What did you have in mind?”

“Just stay where you are,” Skylor assured him, getting onto her knees where, even while not quite standing up, she seemed to tower over Lloyd like that. Just to make Lloyd more curious, she reached down and tapped a couple of her fingers against her pussy through her underwear, watching his excited reaction. She then reached down and slid them off, faster than last time, and tossed them onto the floor with Lloyd’s own clothes. She started fingering herself a bit now, and Lloyd looked like he was about to explode.

“You’re just teasing me...” Lloyd groaned, but a smile that stayed there on his lips assured Skylor that it was all in good fun.

“Maybe I’m just curious if I can get you any harder than I already have,” Skylor shrugged, leaning in to kiss Lloyd quickly. She looked him in the eye, and then slid herself _up_ his body this time, stopping so her breasts were burying his face, and she could grab onto his head to steady herself. 

Lloyd let out a small, delighted sound, but asked, “I thought we were-“

“We are,” Skylor assured him. “But first, I still have one last piece of clothing on, and I’ve caught you staring at my chest more than enough times to know you’re curious.” Skylor couldn’t see his face, but she could practically feel his cheeks warming against her neck. “Go ahead, take the bra off.”

Lloyd agreed silently and reached around Skylor to find the strap, undoing it awkwardly but quickly so that the material slid off of Skylor and fell folded onto Lloyd’s face. There was that sweet, addicting sweaty smell, but Lloyd spared no time in tossing the item onto the floor as well. Skylor’s breasts had fallen freely, her nipples tickling his face. Hesitantly, Lloyd took one into his mouth, suckling greedily and taking the other breast into his hand.

“Lloyd, nn _nnnghhh,_ ” Skylor moaned, louder than she had in a while. She clutched onto his head tighter, digging her fingers into his thick blonde hair. She arched her back, pressing her chest against Lloyd as much as possible, and began to make small whining sounds each time Lloyd’s teeth would tease her breast. “You’re so freakin _good_ at this, _nnnnngh._ ”

Lloyd kept this up for a while, only stopping once Skylor pulled herself back up and slid back down to look him in the eye. “That was...” Skylor panted, “...that was really good. I mean, _wow._ ” She felt Lloyd’s cock rub up against her stomach, just grazing her waist, and she sighed happily. “I’m starting to consider doing this more often...” She reached down to grab Lloyd’s excited member, giving it a few meaningful pumps. “...as long as you’re fine with that...”

Lloyd chuckled. “I thought we were being careful of avoiding getting into anything romantic right now.”

“True,” Skylor nodded, still stroking. “But, we can’t stop from still liking each other, and we already practically have the training room all to ourselves anyway...” Skylor slid down again then, kissing the tip of Lloyd’s cock. “It can just be smaller, sweeter moments, if you like. I’m not saying you’ve gotta carry me to your bed every time we’re both horny.”

Lloyd laughed again. “I think I’ll just follow my gut.”

“Good,” Skylor grinned. “It’s done us both a favor already.” With that, Skylor turned herself around, sliding up Lloyd’s body backwards to direct her ass at Lloyd’s face while she faced his still-ready cock. “I think you already know where I’m going with this, right?”

Lloyd didn’t have to be told a second time. As soon as Skylor felt his tongue enter inside her, she gave a little moan and slid back a little further to give him more room to work with. “Yes, yes, that’s it...” Skylor then brought her mouth back down to devour his cock from the tip almost down to the base. She slid it in and out of her mouth slowly, keeping in time with Lloyd’s own work. He was throbbing for her. She intended to exceed his expectations. 

“Lloyd, _yes_ ,” Skylor groaned out, sounding like a stuttered mess with his cock still halfway down her throat. She bobbed back down, and then up, and then down. As Lloyd began licking faster, she sucked faster, and they both released a series of pleased sounds into the room.

As Skylor was still busy, Lloyd pulled out, but only to enter one finger inside her instead, causing Skylor to buckle up in response. He grinned and entered another finger, working as hard as he could to please her without using to many fingers. Two seemed to do the trick, and Skylor was soon a moaning, choking mess on top of him. 

“NN _nnnngh_ , Lloyd, I’m gonna-“

“Yeah,” was about all Lloyd could groan out before shoving his tongue back inside her. Skylor could feel Lloyd twitching in her mouth – a sign that he was just as close as she was, and finally, she let go.

_“OOOOOOHHhhhhh,_ ” Skylor moaned out, shutting her eyes tight and bracing herself for her release, just as Lloyd’s own load came splashing down her throat. She released him with another pop, but he wasn’t done, and another load splashed onto her lips. She crashed into him, her legs aching and her mouth wet.

Lloyd’s chest heaved underneath Skylor, and she gasped for air along with him. After a moment, she pulled herself up into a seating position, sitting on the end of the bed just beside Lloyd’s feet, and she flashed him a content smile. She licked her lips, cleaning the tasty fluid off of her mouth and taking it down her throat along with the first load. She saw him doing the same, tasting her and looking quite good while doing it.

Skylor panted. “That was hot.”

Lloyd grinned. “Yeah...it was.”

Skylor brought herself to her feet, walking around the room a few times just to get reacquainted with gravity. She arched her back for a moment, stretching herself out, and then walked back over to the bed to give Lloyd a wet, cum-lipped kiss. He moaned into her, and she moaned back. 

“We should get dressed,” Skylor mumbled as she pulled away and knelt down to pull her bra and underwear from the pile, tossing Lloyd’s own clothes up to him as she stood back up. “You still have a pair of sweat pants I can borrow, right?”

Lloyd’s face lit up as he remembered, and then he got to his feet to pull something out of his closet. “They might be a bit big on you, but...”

“But they’ll do,” Skylor winked at Lloyd and took the pants from his hands, quickly putting them on. She started putting her bra back on then, and watched intently as Lloyd clothed himself. “I could use a shirt, too.”

Lloyd nodded and walked back to his closet, throwing her a green t-shirt that would clearly look a bit big on her. She nodded her thanks and threw it on, patting down the front of it as she realized just how far the hem fell past her waist. He wasn’t much taller than her, but his shirts still felt massive. “I’m awfully sweaty,” Skylor laughed. “Gonna go take a shower.” She watched Lloyd’s eyes light up for a moment, and then fade away, and she grinned. “Maybe I’ll let you join me next time...?”

Lloyd grinned back. “I wouldn’t mind it.”

With that, Skylor turned around and walked to the door, moving her hips and shaking her ass teasingly as she reached the doorknob. With one last look back, she smiled at Lloyd, left the room, and shut the door behind her.

They weren’t dating. They weren’t romantically involved. Whatever it was, both of them figured it was best to keep secret, and neither of them minded that. Relationships were complicated, and would be too much of a distraction. Besides, they were both much too busy.


End file.
